


Unexpected

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: The Magic Within [5]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Elena has been feeling ill on and off for weeks. Believing it to be a simple stomach bug, she brushed off all suggestions of visiting the palace physician. One morning, after a particularly unpleasant dizzy spell, Mateo finally convinces her to see the physician and she learns that she has much, much more than just a simple stomach bug. Set post “The Magic Within,” roughly one year after  Queen Elena and Mateo have been married.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by my amazing friend, LovelyRugbee over on Tumblr. She surprised me with this beautiful artwork to go along with this fic! If you like it, head over to her blog and show her some love!

Though I wasn't quite awake yet, I smiled sleepily as the first light of day slipped through my bedroom window and pressed gently against my eyelids. Contentment flooded my mind as I reveled in the sanctuary of our bed, too happy to even want to move for fear of having to return to reality all too soon. The only sounds that I could hear–– our breaths and a single heartbeat–– his precious heartbeat–– were a sweet song to my ears. I felt incredibly loved and adored as I lay there, draped across him–– appreciating the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed–– with his arms wrapped around me so naturally. How had I ever managed to sleep before I had his arms to hold me close at night?

As I continued my early morning musings, I felt him stir as his fingers began to trace soft lines up and down the contour of my spine–– his gentle touch leaving a trail of tiny goosebumps against the sensitive, soft skin of my back. I grinned with wicked delight as the memory of the night before raced into my mind, reminding me vividly of how, exactly, the sheets had become so tangled around us.

He whispered, “Good morning, _mi amor.”_

Those simple words sent a little thrill coursing through me. Even after all this time–– we've been married for a year and had been together for several years before that–– everything about him still set my heart racing.

Love is a funny thing. It’s like magic, not a finite substance, but a living thing that grows, given enough care. I thought about when I had first realized that I loved him–– I thought my heart was filled to overflowing with love for this man, but as I compare my love for him now with my love for him then, there's no competition. My love has multiplied exponentially over the years, and my heart has grown along with it.

Stretching luxuriously, I shifted so I could prop myself up on my forearms and smiled down into his dear face, his hair still as perfectly messy as ever–– becoming “Prince Mateo” hadn't changed that in the slightest, and for that I was glad. He smiled sweetly in return, his warm hazel eyes still a bit foggy with sleepiness. The knowledge that this precious soul was mine and that I was forever his never failed to leave me breathless.

“Good morning, _mi querido_ ,” I whispered in return, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” he asked, worry creasing his brow as he gently rubbed my back.

I had been feeling ill off and on over the past week, though, truthfully, I was sure that it was just a little bug and knew that the only cure was to let it run it's course. I had refused to waste my time sending for the royal physician only to have him tell me what I already knew.

Mateo had been so sweet and accommodating–– always seeing to it that I was well taken care of as he ensured that I had a steady supply of soup and hot ginger tea to settle the queasiness plaguing me. He'd even tried healing magic, but, for some reason, it just wouldn't touch the nausea.

I smiled, still touched by his selfless care and concern for my well being. His sweet attentiveness to my every need made me feel like a princess, or a queen–– well, more so than I already did, I suppose, considering that I _am_ the queen of Avalor.

“Actually, I feel fine! I think the bug has finally gone!”

His face relaxed as I watched relief sweep over his features. “That's very good news. I was going to insist that you see the royal physician today if you didn't.”

“You're so cute when you worry, you know that?” I asked with a flirty smile as I leaned down to kiss his nose.

“So I've been told,” he replied with my favorite crooked smile.

I slid myself down the planes of his chest to lay my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side, fitting perfectly–– like a matching puzzle piece. Yawning, I asked, “I wonder if I could get away with staying in bed all day? I don't want to leave.”

He laughed, tightening his arms around me, “You say that every morning, _mi amor.”_

“And I mean it every morning. I would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day with you. Just imagine the cuddles and the blanket hugs–– among other things! It would be spectacular!” And, as if to prove my point, I slid my leg up and over his hip, curling myself closer into him as I kissed his shoulder, his neck, working my way up to his ear and finally his lips.

He smirked, saying, “You, _mi amor_ , are a distracting little minx. But I find it hard to believe that though you hold all of the power in Avalor in your right hand, this is outside of your power to do.” He poked me playfully in the side and causing me to squeal with laughter.

I pretended to pout a moment, as was part of our daily game. “It's true,” I said tragically, “if we just stayed here, Armando and Esteban would eventually break down the door with that terrible mountain of paperwork requiring my attention.”

“Ahhh...foiled again by the demons of paperwork,” he replied with mock solemnity, pressing a kiss to my forehead as I giggled.

“Well,” I said, sitting up, “I suppose we had better dress for breakfast then.”

“As you wish,” he replied, sitting up and sliding his feet to the floor as he stood and stretched.

I stayed where I was a moment, my lips curving into a feline grin as I took my time enjoying the view. After a year of this, Mateo knew exactly what I was doing and turned around to quip, “My eyes are up here, Elena.”

Giggling, I slid across the bed and stood to show him that I knew exactly where his eyes were, but I must have moved too quickly because a wave of dizziness washed over me and I stumbled–– Mateo catching me before I could fall to the floor.

“Elena! Are you ok?” Anxiety tinged his voice and I could see his eyebrows furrowed with concern. He held me steady in his arms as I waited for the dizziness to pass.

“I– I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I must have stood up too quickly.”

“Something's wrong, this isn't normal for you. You really should see the royal physician, please–– go and see him–– for me?”

I looked deeply into those eyes that I knew so well and could see nothing but love and concern shining out at me. I nodded as I sighed with resignation. “Ok, Mateo. I'll do it–– for you.”

He smiled that gentle smile of his and I allowed him to help me to our closet since I honestly wasn't confident in my own ability to not fall down at that moment. We both dressed for the day and headed to the dining room to join our family for breakfast.

Once we had greeted everyone, we sat in our places at the head table and served ourselves from the platters set before us. I was starving! I scooped generous helpings of huevos and chorizo onto my plate along with several fresh, juicy strawberries and, of course, several pieces of pan dulce–– my favorite!

Mateo took one look at my plate and grinned. “Feeling a little hungry this morning, are we?” he asked playfully.

“So what if I am?” I asked defensively, feeling irrationally hurt at the innocent question from my husband as unwelcome tears filled my eyes.

He must have recognized the hurt in my eyes because his expression became instantly apologetic and he slid an arm around my shoulders. “I'm sorry, _mi amor_. I really didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you don't usually pile so much food on your plate–– it took me by surprise, that's all. You can eat whatever you like. My brave, clever, beautiful girl.” And he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my temple before turning back to his own meal.

As quickly as it came, the hurt disappeared, replaced by an overwhelming happiness. Grinning, I took up my fork and brought a bit of chorizo to my mouth, but before I could take a bite, I caught the scent of it. My nose wrinkled in distaste as I returned the sausage to my plate and tried nibbling the end of a strawberry, but it tasted off. I tried a bite of the huevos, and the smell of them nearly sent me running for the washroom. Resigning myself to an empty stomach, I poked at my food with my fork thinking how disappointing this breakfast was, which was odd because our royal chef had never failed to impress me before.

“You okay?” Mateo asked as he finished cleaning his plate. “You haven't touched your food, I thought you were hungry?”

“I thought I was too, but everything smells and tastes funny!”

“Even the pan dulce?” he asked in disbelief.

“That's the worst part! Yes!” I nearly cried from frustration, this was all so confusing!

“Shhh…” he said soothingly as he slid his chair closer, so he could comfort me. Again. In spite of the crowd of family, servants, and officials milling about the dining room, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me comfortingly into his chest, whispering, “It's going to be ok. You're going to see the royal physician as soon as we're done here and he'll be able to set you right. I'm sure of it.”

I sniffled a little and nodded. “I hope so,” I whispered. “I love you.”

“And I, you.”

We finished breakfast with little fanfare and headed for our morning duties. Once we had walked into the hallway, Mateo turned and kissed me quickly. “Do you want me to come with you to see the physician?”

I smiled reassuringly, “I don't think that will be necessary. It's just a little bug after all. Go on, I'll see you back here at lunch, ok?” I slid my arms around his waist and kissed him again.

As he pulled away, he said, “Ok, I'll be down in my workshop if you need me before then, alright?” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and turned to walk away.

As I watched him walk away, I took a deep breath. The physician. Right. I truly didn't know what he would be able to do for me, but I was at a loss and I had made a promise. So, I turned and headed downstairs to the physician's office to find out what he thought about all of this.

 

–––––

 

Hours later, I found myself standing in the library, just outside the entrance to Mateo’s workshop. I placed a slightly trembling hand lightly against the painting and paused, taking a deep, calming breath before I quietly slid the door open and started down the stairs. As I entered the workshop, I could see different colored vapors rising from several different cauldrons where potions were bubbling away. I beamed with pride at how his potions mastery had become such that he could easily work on several projects at one time–– it was an amazing thing to watch him grow in his power and ability, and, truly, nothing made me happier than his success.

Mateo didn't hear my approach as he stood at the work table with his back to the door, and looked to be intent upon whatever it was that he was busy with. Grinning roguishly, I tiptoed closer–– silent as a cat on the prowl–– and could see that he was carefully shredding some sort of root with his clever fingers. Standing directly behind him, he jumped a little and gasped as I lightly slid my hands up his back, up the sides of his neck, across his cheeks and covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” I sang out, laughter ringing in my voice.

He put the roots down and I could see his cheeks twitch into a grin as he said, “I sure hope it's my beautiful wife, otherwise it will be really awkward when I do this––” and he spun on his heel and slid his arms around my back, dipping me backwards as he kissed me full on the mouth. I happily went along with his antics and tangled my fingers in his hair as I returned his kisses enthusiastically, giggling between each kiss.

He smiled as he straightened, and gently pulled me upright, though he kept his arms firmly around my waist. Pulling back just a bit, he looked at me with mock sternness. “Where have you been?” he scolded playfully, “You missed lunch and dinner, and no one could tell me specifically where you had gone!”

I gave him a small smile and pulled away, taking his hands in mine before I replied, “Sorry, _mi querido_. I had some unexpected business to take care of. I'm sorry I didn't come to find you sooner, but I've come to see if you'd walk with me in the garden before bedtime? If so, I'll tell you all about it.”

He looked over at the bubbling potions, pursing his lips in thought. “Yes, of course I'll walk with you, _mi amor._ These all need to simmer overnight anyways.”

I flashed my most dazzling smile and said, “Perfect! Let's go!”

I led him out into the moonlit garden and we walked quietly along the rambling paths, appreciating the nighttime symphony of sounds harmonizing around us. We could hear the breeze as it softly rustled the leaves around us, and the crickets chirping cheerfully to one another–– there was even a lone owl hooting softly in the treetops above.

As I walked, I snuggled into Mateo's side, resting my head against his shoulder as I slid my arm around the small of his back while he wrapped his own arm around my shoulders.

I sighed happily–– this moment was absolute perfection. I was in my favorite place, with my favorite person who was holding me warm and close.

“So. Are you ever going to tell me about your unexpected business? Or am I to be left dying of curiosity forevermore?” Mateo asked playfully, squeezing his arm a little more tightly around my shoulders.

“My business? You'll find out soon enough,” I said, playing coy as we approached the entrance to our secret garden.

Shaking his head in mock disbelief, Mateo stepped forward to pull the curtain of vines aside and gestured for me to step through, “Ladies first!” he said with a dramatic bow.

“Ever the gentleman,” I replied lightly as I passed by, ruffling my fingers through his hair as I went.

Pausing beside Mateo, I waited for him to arrange the vines back over the entrance, and, as he straightened and turned towards me, I reached out, smiling softly as I took his hands and led him across the clearing to the stone bench where we had sat and talked so many times over the years. Turning him so that his back was to the bench, I gently pushed his shoulders, encouraging him to sit. He did as I asked and, once he'd settled himself, I folded myself onto his lap and slid my arms around his neck, smiling as he slid his own arms around my waist.

He looked curiously into my eyes. “What's going on, Elena? I can tell there's something you're not telling me and the suspense is killing me.”

“Awww,” I cooed, “my sweet wizard is so dramatic tonight.” I leaned in for a quick kiss before I continued, “well, my unexpected business popped up during my visit with the physician this morning.”

His teasing look quickly turned to one of concern. “Oh! I had forgotten all about that! Are you ok? What did he say? You're not seriously ill are you? What can I do to he–” The questions flew from his mouth in rapid succession, one after another as he began to work himself into a panic over my health–– it was sweet, but not the mood I was aiming for, so I pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shhh...I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. And–– in about eight months, I'll be amazing!”

Mateo cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Eight months?” he asked slowly. I could barely contain my glee as I watched the wheels turning in his head while he did the mental calculations. I saw the exact moment realization dawned on him–– the moment he realized what the timeframe I'd given him combined with all of my symptoms really meant.

He stared at me, jaw dropped and eyes wide with shock as he stammered, “Y– you don't mean–– we–– I'm–– Me?!”

I beamed at him, letting my joy and excitement shine through and nodded encouragingly.

His entire being lit up with undiluted joy as he confirmed, “You're going to have a baby? We're going to be parents? I'm going to be–” he swallowed hard as his eyes filled with tears, “ –a dad?!”

I nodded vigorously as my voice had failed me and my own eyes flooded with tears of happiness.

“Really?!” he asked excitedly, his eyes alight with the possibilities.

Finding my voice, I cried out happily, “Yes! Isn't it wonderful?”

Mateo gave a great whoop of delight and, scooping me up into his arms, he leapt to his feet and spun us around, laughing gleefully. “This is amazing! I can't believe it! Me! A father! Us! Parents!” And suddenly, the joy melted away into wide eyed doubt and uncertainty with a hint of fear. “Oh my– are we ready for this? I don't know how to be a dad. What if I mess everything up? What if–”

I could see that he was working himself into a panic once more. “Mateo,” I said soothingly, “stop.” I cupped his face in my hands and directed his focus to my eyes. “Is anyone ever truly ready to start a family? Probably not. But we are a team, you and I. Since the very beginning, we have been a team. We have faced down a wicked sorceress, tackled this crazy magic in me, defeated assassins, thieves, bandits and an entire cabal of wicked sorcerers who were trying to destroy Avalor to feed their own power. Together, we can do anything. And you, _mi querido_ , are going to be the most amazing dad ever, I just know it.”

I smiled as I felt my joy radiating from within, and he smiled sheepishly in return–– the excitement and happiness returning to his face as he said, “You're right, _mi amor.”_ He carefully sat down, arranging me gently in his lap and slid his hand over to rest upon my stomach, caressing it gently as he gazed down in awe, as if he could see the tiny baby that was already growing within.

He looked up at me in wonder. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered, his throat tight with emotion, “simply glowing. I am a lucky, lucky man.”

He leaned in to kiss me softly and smiled against my lips, saying, “We will stand together in this, to whatever end.”

I returned the kiss and smiled, whispering, “To whatever end.”


End file.
